Loves First Bite
by XxVAMPIRE-JULIETxX
Summary: My name is Raven Salyers. I ran into danger after losing my first love to the Spanish Influenza. Now whats a poor Russian princess to do when she encounters a vampire? A very hot one at that.
1. Bad Gone Worse

Nightime is a mysterious thing. Eyes lurk in the shadows for some, while the darkness is a welcome for others. My name is Raven Salyers. To outsiders, I am a Goddess of the Night. To my followers, Queen of the Damned. My eyes are as dark as they are mysterious. My hair flows in long dark waves. As for my attire, combat boots and chains were a major part of my look. Everything I wore was black. For those that do not know me I will explain. It was a long time ago, America had just declared war on Germany. I was a young Russian princess and had everything I could ever dream of. But being the youngest in my family, I was unable to wed. So, in a hasty decision with my secret love, we eloped to America. But not long after, he caught the Spanish Influenza and fell fatally ill, costing him his life. Effectively leaving me all alone in this strange new world. But do not pity me, for soon love came and found me. Just not in the way I expected.

1918. It was a dark night in what now would be New York. Seriously, you think there would be at least one light on. Wrong. It was PITCH BLACK. I mean, being royalty, we are taught to have no fear but I would still like the luxury of being able to see. I had been walking down the same street for the past half hour. Just wandering. I had nothing more important to do but mope around on the streets. Would you have something to do if your life plans just got ruined and now you are stranded all alone in an unfamiliar place? I thought not. As I was saying, I continued my walking until I hit something as hard as a wall. If you guessed it was a dead end, then guess what? You're right. Congradufuckulations. It was when I was peeling myself off of that wall that I heard a commotion down the alley next to me. I know most people would think ' Hey! Don't go down that alley! Something bad is going to happen!' Well, two points for you. I thought my life couldn't possibly get any worse. Boy was I wrong. Following the noise, I saw a small huddled figure over in the corner on my right. Slowly, I edged toward it. Staying in the shadows, I watched mesmerized. When my presence still went unnoticed, curiosity got the better of me. I did the most stupidest thing in the world. I went up and tapped it on the shoulder and asked,"Are you alright?" The figured whirled on me faster than I could blink. Standing at its full height, It towered over me by at least a foot. It was a man that wore a floor length black trench coat. He had long black hair that went past his ears and curved at the ends. But what really had me frozen in place was his eyes. At first they were a surprised blue. Then they switched to a fiery red. Blue. Red. Blue. Red. Red. Red. I wanted to run but fear held me firmly in place. He slunk foward in an action that reminded me of a predator stalking its prey. As he came closer, I could see two sharp fangs gleaming from his smirk. He stepped so close to me that I could feel his breath on my skin. I shivered involuntarly. His eyes still connected with mine, his mouth lowered to my neck. I sucked in a sharp breath when pain exploded through my body. Then nothing but darkness as it flooded my vision, then my entire body.


	2. Welcome to Hell

As I regained conciousness, I stuggled to take in my surroundings. From what I could feel, I was in a bed. But not mine. I shot up quickly only to find I was alone in the room. It was lighted by dimly lit candles, which was still too bright for my liking. But, surprisingly, the lighting didn't mar my vision in the least. Taking a glace arounfd the room, I recongized the furniture as old victorian. From the bed frame and all the way to the sleek dressers. To my left, the window was covered with black curtains embroidered with silver weavings. To my right, there was an intricate mirror with a golden spiderwick frame. Next to that was a door, my means of escape. Reluctlantly, I peeled the covers off of me and winced as cold air met skin. I crept toward the door but stopped just short in front of the mirror. The twin marks on my neck reminded me of last nights events. But it was my eyes that really got to me. They were a bright red. Still staring at my reflection, in walked the devil himself. With him were two others, a tall blonde man and a dark haired woman about my height. They all were dressed similarly, in dark outfits that reminded me of Neo from the Matrix. All talking ciesed when they spotted me. Glancing at each other, the man and woman left me alone with the man of last night. Instead, taking themselves to the kitchen.

"Hey, mornin' " he murmmured, cautiously taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He acted as if I was the one who bit him! I said nothing as I shifted uncomfortably under his stare. Motioning me to take a seat, I sat on the farthest point from him on the bed as I could. We sat there, quiet, for a while. Then I asked the question that has been bugging me since last night.

" WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" I demanded with such volume that shook the walls. I was beyond pissed! For all I know, he could be some derranged physcopath that will kill me at any given minute!

He sat there still as a statue as he waited for my tantrum to stop. When I finally became quiet, I positioned myself so I was more comfortable and tried to calm my racing heart.

"Name's Keegan," he replied after an uncomfortable silence. He stood slowly, as if he was afraid that if he moved too fast that I would go into another hysteria. Gestering toward the kitchen, he asked, " Would you like to speak over breakfast?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice. He moved slowly, each move laced with tension. Leaving the bedroom, we entered into the long hallway filled with time-worn portraits and lined with candles. I followed him through a series of hallways and doors until we were in a gigantic dining hall. The room itself could hold at least two T-rex's in it. The long table was filled with delights from omelets to every pastry and jams. It was just at that moment that my stomach decided to make its appearance. Keegan spared me a sideways glance as he pulled a chair out for me. I inclined my head to him as a sign of thanks but he was already seating himself across from me. The two from earlier appeared through the doors opposite of the ones we came through. I assume it leads to the kitchen judging from the aprons they were wearing. Trying to map out the gigantic house-no, Mansion- in my mind, the woman from earlier introduced herself as Karen, the head maid. Then she introduced the man, Kevin, as the main chef who simply nodded his head to me as a greeting.

Keegan raised his right hand and the helpers disappeared back behind the doors. His lifted his glass of wine to his lips and I watched as the thick liquid went down his throat. My stomach clinched as I realized what it was. But it wasn't in the bad way. It made me _thirsy._ I shook the feeling off as he addressed me.

"I assume you have some questions," he began while keeping steady eye contact with me. " All of which I will tell you the answer to with the best of my ability."

I stuck to basic questions and he gave me simple answers.

"What are you?"

"I think you already know the answer to that."

"Where am I?"

"My home."

"May I leave now?"

"Afraid not." He answered regretfully. "You see, you are but a new vampyr. As your creator, I am unable to let you leave for the simple fact that you will go on a killing spree and expose our location to slayers."

"WELL YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS!" I roared at the top of my lungs. I knew it was unlady-like for someone of my stature to loose their composure but I was PISSED. Calming down, I demanded, "Explain your actions."

With little reluctance he began his tale."I was turned when I was 20. Now, I am stuck that way forever. Damned to walk the Earth for all eternity. Disguising myself as the prey I hunt just to survive. I got vengance on the vampyr that turned me though. Killed him in his sleep. I would advise you not to do the same to me, for it may be your only way to survive," he looked at me with such a sadness that it was hard not to feel sorry for him. But his eyes hardened as he continued,"We loose our control when we drink. You just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." He smiled apologetically as his lifted his glass for another drink."Your bloodthirst should wear off in a few months but it is best if you stay here. Of course, if you wish to leave at any time, I will have one of the servants accompany you. But, beyond my premises you are not safe. Not only from yourself but from slayers as well. And, you have hardly touched your breakfast." I glanced down at my plate and realized he was right. I just lost my appetite anyway."I will accompany you back to your room where you can properly prepare for the day," he added, realizing that I was finished. With that, he stood, came to my side and held his hand out to me. I took it and followed him back to my quarters. There was a comfortable silence between us as I followed him and when he saw me to my door, he vanished. Too worn out to really care, I entered the room to find an extraordinary red dress on the bed. I held it to myself as I glanced in the mirror. _Well, at least it compliments my eyes._ I layed it back down on the bed and headed for the shower. It was huge! Much like the house, it had an old style to it but it looked fit for a queen. Turning the hot on full blast, I decided a little relaxation was exactly what I needed.


	3. A Blooming Romance

After 45 minutes, I decided I took long enough and got out. I grabbed a towel from the rack and covered myself before I exited. I screamed bloody murder when I ran face to face with Karen. My towel fell to the floor, forgotten. That just so happened to be the moment when Keegan barged in to find out what in the world was going on. Screaming even louder, I tried the best I could to cover myself up with my hands. Karen, rushing to my aid, hurried Keegan out of the room and locked the door behind him. She picked up the forgotten towel and threw it to me. Grateful, I wrapped it around me and followed her to the bed.

"I apologize for giving you such a fright," she mumbled while trying to dry my hair. I assured her I could do it myself but she insisted that it is her job. " The master wishes for you to wear the dress for this evening's dinner," she stated while putting my hair up. " And I wish to apologize for my master's actions. He only believed that you were in harms way." When I questioned her as to what harm there could possibly be, she apologized and bowed, saying that she had more chores to attend to.

I watched her leave and helped myself into the dress. I twirled in the mirror to get a better look. I liked it. It was something that my love would have loved to see me in. Remembering his death, I threw myself onto the bed and cried myself to sleep.

It was around nine when Karen woke me. She helped me try to get the wrinkles out of the dress and then led me to dinner. We chatted the entire way. I decided that if staying in this hell-hole is a must, then I might as well make a friend or two. She led me to the library and dismissed herself to make dinner. I asked if I could help but only after much insistance did she finally agree, unhappily I must admit. But it was something to keep me entertained, considering I was never much of a reader. And, I rather not have time to think about Keegan. More specifically, about our embarrassing encounter.

It wasn't long until Kevin, Karen, and I were chatting like old friends. We worked together like we had been practicing for years. When all was finished, I helped set the table and carried out the main course. But just as I was leaving the door, I tripped. The plate flew out of my hands as I fell. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the impact. When all of a sudden, a strong arm caught me and the plate before we reached the ground. I opened my eyes and red met soft blue.

He didn't bother asking if I was alright because his eyes said it all. We were so deeply emersed in each others eyes that when Kevin cleared his throat, I practically jumped out of my skin. We reluctantly tore our eyes away from each other.

All throughout dinner and for the rest of the night, I kept my eyes lowered to the floor. We occasionally would catch each others eyes but it would always end with me looking at the floor blushing and him looking at me like I've grown two heads.

"Why have you not touched your drink?" he questioned as I played with the food on my plate. My only reply was a shrug of my shoulders.

Unsatisfied with my reply, he stood from his seat and paused by my chair.

"You are aware that without drinking blood, you will die." He stated with such seriousness that I forgot my earlier predictament and challenged him.

"Well, then I'd rather die than live an eternity in this hell-hole." With that, I stood and walked to the entrance door. Before I could make it, though, I collapsed. I panicked, unable to move my body. My eyes darted frantically for signs of danger but all they were met with was a black trenchcoat. Kneeling to my level, Keegan drank from my glass and lowered his mouth to mine. Unable to object, I allowed the warm liquid to slide down my throat, filling my mouth with such a delicious salty metallic taste that I craved for more. Long after the liquid was gone, his lips remained on mine. Only after much reluctance did we part for some much needed air.

Keegan, knowing how I was unable to move, lifted me bridal style and carried me to my room. Kevin and Karen followed closely behind to open doors and to pull the covers when Keegan layed me in my bed. It all seemed like it all happened in just seconds but I passed it off as me being delusionous. Dismissing them, Keegan tucked me in and sat on the edge of the bed staring at me.

_Hate to tell you but, I told you so_. I heard Keegans voice but I could clearly see that he hadn't moved his lips. Eyes questioning him, he explained.

"When you drink blood, you are able to perform amazing abilities. For instance, telepathy. Much like I just used with you. It it used for times when conversations need to stay private or if one of us is unable to speak, like now. You also acquire amazing speed and agility." He demonstrated by disappearing and reappearing on the other side of the bed. "It also keeps you from dying." His eyes became hard as if trying to command me to stay alive. His eyes softened as he told me to rest. With a kiss on the forehead, he excused himself and left. With him gone, I fell into a restless sleep.


	4. Fun with Vampires

Zachary. Zachary. My love. I watched helpless as he died. Over and over again. The pain in my chest intensifying each time. I could literally feel myself drowning in my own tears, shaking with tremendous force. I reached for him but it felt as if I was falling into never-ending blackness. The bottom of that blackness hurt like a bitch, though.

I opened my eyes and was greeted with Karen's face, grinning like a fox. She seemed a bit taller... then again it could be because of the fact that I was on the floor. I decided I must have fallen off when I was dreaming of...

I shook my head to clear myself and accepted Karen's helping hand.

"You must have had a rough night," she implied from my sleeping position. I just shrugged my shoulders and allowed myself to be put into a gorgeous blue satin gown. I inspected myself, noting that it was a little short for my liking but looked absolutely wonderful on me.

I followed Karen to the dining hall but my dream kept me from focusing on anything, otherwise I might have noticed the sly way Karen was glancing at me.

The doors to the dining room opened and all memory of Zachary was forgotten. There stood Keegan, lacking his trenchcoat for a more welcoming attire. He wore black dress pants that emphesized his long sculpted legs and a long sleeved shirt opened just to about mid-chest. If my mouth wasn't hanging open, Keegan didn't show it. I tried to keep my face as neutral as possible but it was hard, especially knowing that he could probably read my mind and is getting a good laugh at my embarrassment. As I looked at him, he gave me a smirk and offered me the seat next to him.

_ Yup, he read my mind. You have got to teach me how to do that sometime. _I thought, my tone implying that if he didn't, there would be hell to pay.

His baritone laughter rang through the hall as I took my seat.

"All in good time, but for now, lets celebrate!" I gave him a look that inquired as to what he was talking about and he explained. "Why, now you are a full fledged vampire my dear! You finally drank blood," he spoke, his voice light with joy. "And are able to accompany me to hunt, party, and to see this world into future generations. Not to mention, with a beautiful woman like you by my side I will never feel loneliness again! "

I couldn't help but blush at that statement.

It was at that moment that Kevin and Karen walked in with breakfast. My eyes questioned them as to his good mood and Karen smirked, pointing behind her. In her left hand was his glass and in the right was a bottle of vodka. I couldn't hold back the urge to roll my eyes.

Excusing myself, I motioned Karen toward the kitchen while Kevin kept Keegan..._entertained._ When we were safe behind closed doors, the interrogation began.

"What exactly brought this on?" I questioned, knowing that there must be some explaination for this.

Karen simply smirked and said, "I always wondered if vampires could get drunk."

There was a moment of silence before we both bursted out laughing. Karen gave the glass she had been holding and laughed, "Bottom's up!"

I downed the drink faster than the human eye could react to, figuring that letting loose for a little bit might be good. Karen poured me another glass and we headed back into the main dining hall. The sight that greeted us on the other hand...

Ok, I'll leave you all in suspense here! I will continue soon but I need more ideas. So, later! (:


	5. Deeper Understanding

Please excuse my terrible spelling...I'm still semi-new to this...

Karen and I paused in the doorway, frozen in shock.

Kevin looked absolutely terrified. Keegan, who had unceremoniously wrapped himself around Kevin's leg, was being dragged around the room by Kevin who was flailing his arms wildly. Being merciful beings as we were, Karen and I helped pry them apart. Of course, not before laughing hysterically at them.

While they were staring at us like we were manics, Karen and I had a silent agreement to make Keegan get some rest. Even being a vampire, hangovers could probably be a bitch if not quickly. Karen gave me directions to Keegan's room as I struggled to support him. Being brief, she ushered us in the right direction and set off to clean up the mess.

Keegan and I went through a series of hallways and corridors full of paintings of ancestors, one at the end showing an uncanny resemblance to said vampire. We paused in front of it, mesmerized. The piece definately looked as over a century old. The man had the same structure as the one beside me but instead wore intricatelly covered armor with a silver embellished sword. The main difference though, was his eyes. Unlike Keegan's, they held such warmth and joy. I had to do a double take, glancing back and forth between the two. It was only until that moment did the person in question relinquish his gaze from his counterpart to address me.

"That was me before..." he stated mournfully as he glaced back at his painting. "Me before I was turned by one that I considered a close friend. It was the ultimate betrayal. I despised him for it. Yet, I can't help thinking that I had done the same to you as he had done to me."

I looked deeper into those eyes that had held me captivated and saw something that gave me more understanding, something which made him seem more human to me. What I saw was akin to sadness, guilt, and regret.

My eyes softened as I saw this. I could see him grow more tired with each passing moment so I hurried him toward his room. We were but a few doors away before I could feel him struggling to remain consious.

I pryed the door open while helping him maintain his balance. Had anyone saw us though, I would look like I was doing a mixture of acrobats and the splits. A hilarious situation, but definately not good for the dress.

His room was gigantic. Toward the middle of the room, and of which took up a good portion of it, stood his magnificently large bed. Its dark cedar frame seemed to become one with the ceiling. From it, hung dark drapes which hid the bed mostly from view. There were two dressers, one to the left and right of the bed, and a closet in the back. Next to the door stood a full length mirror, much like the one in my room. The windows were placed perfectly behind the bed, so that if the curtains were drawn back, sunlight would spill out and cover the entire room in its glow. But, that not being the case, candles were evenly around the room so that there was barely enough light to navigate through the room properly.

I pulled him over to his bed and pulled the covers aside. No sooner than I had the covers up, he was already in bed. As soon as his head touched the pillow, he was dead to the world. Well, more than he normally was. I made sure the covers were put snugly around him, while resisting the urge to tuck him in. His face looked so serene and calm. I could feel my fingers inching toward his dark waves. It couldn't hurt, so long as he never finds out.

His hair was silky smooth and soft. I stayed like that for a few minutes before deciding I should probably head back down to help Karen and Kevin with the mess. As I turned to leave, a hand on the hem of my dress stopped me. Alarmed, I turned back to Keegan only to discover that he was still sound asleep. Figuring that it would be a pain to remove his hand and run the risk of waking him, I lifted the covers and slid in to bed with him. Besides, what harm could it do?


	6. Love Blooms

It was relatively dark out by the time I woke up. I had tried to make myself more comfortable by turning in different positions. I finally settled for my face and chest against the wall. I began to fall asleep to the soothing rise and fall of the wall and the enveloping warmth …. wait... MOVING?!

I sprung up from the bed so quickly that I am surprised I didn't get whiplash. The events of last evening were slowly coming back to me. Sadly, they didn't come quick enough. Keegan began to make the signs of a person rousing from slumber. So, I did what any sane person would do. I made a dash for the door like a bat out of hell. And I would have made it too, if at that moment Keegan wouldn't have decided I would have made a lovely teddy bear. I could only wait, horrified and held captive, as those icy blue eyes began to open.

Blue met red. Those wondrous blue eyes blinked in confusion, reminding me of a small puppy. Of course, that illusion was shattered when that devilishly handsome (wait, what?) smirk came across his face.

"You know," he started while focusing his heavy gaze on me, "if you wanted to get in my bed, you could have just asked."

I started and could feel my face flush a brilliant shade of red.

"That is not the case." I tried explaining, "You are the one that wouldn't let go of me when I tried to help you in bed! This is entirely your fault!"

With as much grace as I could muster, I peeled the covers from my body and started towards the door. I figured I might actually make it out of this event without embarrassing myself. Boy, I couldn't be more wrong. I had almost made it to the door when I felt gravity leave me. I prepared myself to kiss the floor when I felt those familiar arms wrapped around me.

"So," he spoke cockily, "does this mean you have fallen for me yet?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the cheesy line. Princesses do not sink to that level. Then again, am I even still classed as a princess? I ran away from my kingdom.

Feeling my thoughts turn sour, Keegan lifted me into his arms. He carried me bridal style as we made our way to the dining hall.

"Do not let those thoughts concern you." He said as he sat me in my chair. I felt my face turn warm as his hand gently caressed it. "For you are the princess to my castle and, should you allow it, my future queen."

I was left dumbfounded as he made his way to his seat. If I had not known that I was one of the undead, I would have sworn upon my right of the throne that my heart was fluttering. It gave my cold body such warmth. So much so, that the the love of Zachary felt like a flickering candle to this flame. And with each night more I spend with him, I feel myself reaching toward that flame, wanting to be enveloped in it.

The night went by as usual, with me returning to my bedchambers. But I couldn't help but want to feel the same warmth I had the night prior as I lay in this cold, unforgiving darkness.

Several rooms away, Keegan allowed a heartwarming smile to cross his face.

_Soon, my sweet Raven, soon. When the blood moon calls, you will be mine. _


	7. Blood Moon and Eternity

The night felt like any other. Except it didn't. You know what I mean, right? I knew that something was different about this night. The night seemed hotter than normal as the light from the red moon shone through the window. I just couldn't seem to breathe as well as normal, either. I guess I probably don't really need to, but I like to maintain some normalcy. However, this feeling, I just couldn't place my finger on it.

I awoke to Karen's soft knocking on my chamber door.

"Come in." I groggily spoke as she went about preparing me for the night(which is normally the time for people to be asleep, I remind you).

"So, how are you this night, Raven?" Karen inquired with a mischievous tone. Seeing my hesitation in replying, she let off a feline-like smirk. "Well, Kevin and I have a bit of a surprise for you. I know you aren't going to like it very much but believe me, you'll thank me later."

The way she had said that made me very wary of the small woman.

"And, that would be?" I replied cautiously. I knew very little of what this woman was capable of. For instance, she was capable to make the very master of the house flat-off-his-ass drunk.

She seemed to enjoy letting the pause and anxiety within me build. However, after a long excruciating silence, she finally acquiesced.

"Well, Kevin and I are going away for a bit. It is going to be our little vacation. Unfortunately," she grinned, and I had the weird feeling she planned this. "that means you will be left alone with Master Keegan."

The feeling that had come to me this morning came back full force at the mere mention of his name. I was hot and bothered. It made me wonder if vampyrs can get sick.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I was ushered, once again, into the dining hall. This had become such a familiar routine that I couldn't remember why I had wanted to leave in the first place. It was so similar to home. And, by home, I was referring to the one overseas.

I couldn't help but feel slightly lonely as Karen and Kevin served us food and waved us goodbye. Of course that didn't stop me from feeling suspicious as I saw the same cheshire grin that was on Karen, appear on Kevin.

My eyes narrowed as they left and I put up my guard. Keegan seemed to notice, for he stayed a good distance from me and refrained from conversation throughout breakfast.

It wasn't too long after that when I began to feel...flustered? My body began to warm, almost uncomfortably. I knew something must be wrong. I looked to Keegan, questioning, but all I received was a smirk. Except this time, that smirk was really getting me hot and bothered. It would seem that he heard that part, as the smirk just widened in response.

"Well," he began, "I did tell you there were benefits to drinking blood."

He stood and made his way towards me.

"What you are feeling right now, is lunar lust." He spoke in a darker tone, that did nothing to cure the fire consuming me. "It happens to newborns. Of course, your case is a bit different."

He encircled my seat like a predator. It seemed a fitting situation to me.

I struggled to find words. This heat was deliciously unbearable. The way his hands would glide over my own. Just a soft caress. I wanted more.

"And, what is so special about my case?" I managed.

He gazed at me, seemingly pondering his answer. He nodded in agreement with his thoughts and leaned towards me until we were but a breath apart. His eyes seemed to look into my soul and I couldn't help but feel naked to his gaze. I wanted so badly to look away, but my body had a different plan in mind.

His lips were so close and I wanted nothing more for him to close the distance between us. He must have read my mind because, after that thought crossed my mind, his lips descended upon mine. They caressed mine in the sweetest dance, one that I never wanted to stop. I could taste the sweet, tangy taste of blood that lingered on his tongue. I could almost feel my eyes turn a brighter red at the taste.

It seemed too soon that he pulled away. I could feel a frown start as his laughter ghosted across my face. Of course, I wasn't disappointed for long. For those lips traveled down my neck, leaving little butterfly kisses, trailing down toward my collar bone. His lips hesitated above the mark as he whispered,

"Because you, Raven Salyers, are my soul mate."

With those words, his fangs re-pierced my skin. This time it had a much different effect. Pleasure flowed through my body. The heat that I had felt before was nothing compared to this.

Words would be indescribable. I felt my fangs lengthen and I returned the favor. My senses were assaulted as the taste of his blood made it to my mouth. It was so sweet and velvety, like honey.

During this time, I had duly noted that we were no longer in the dining hall, but instead making our way towards his bedchambers. I had been raised as royalty and I knew that this was wrong, but I just couldn't bring myself to care.

The door clicked shut behind us and it would be one night of many that I stayed with Keegan. After all, we have eternity. And maybe eternity isn't so bad after all.

My name is Raven Salyers and this, is how I found true love.


End file.
